


Caught Red Handed

by itsOblivious



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Blood, Drugs, F/F, Period Sex, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsOblivious/pseuds/itsOblivious
Summary: When Morti spends too long in the shower trying to soothe her cramps, Summer gets impatient enough to lend a hand.
Relationships: Mortica (Pocket Mortys) & Summer Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Caught Red Handed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello, I sure don't see many Summer/Morticia content anywhere so I am making my own, even if everyone is all over that Bethcest and bottom Rick rn. Probably takes place soon after season 4 but there are no spoilers other than they don't ever mention Rick because they don't care about him lol
> 
> Sorry about the title its cheesy I know

There is a sharp knock on the door, followed by a few muffled words; both largely ignored as Morti changes her position for the umpteenth time, hiking a leg up on the side of the tub for leverage. Morti’s legs shook as she continued to move her fingers in what is proving to be an unsatisfactory rhythm, the once steamy water now lukewarm as it streams around her. She groaned uncomfortably pushing her hair out of her face with her free hand and trying to change the angle with the other. Blood streamed down her leg and joined the water down the drain and Morti turned up her nose.

 _Gross…_ She thinks before a wave of cramps rolls over her, pulling pained whimpers from her lips. _It’s better than bleeding all over my bed I guess…_

“This is stupid” she mumbles and slides down the shower wall letting the tepid water push her hair back into her face. She half-heartedly slides her fingers back in and resumes her pace, scooting over to escape the spray of the shower above. She tried to conjure up images from her porn binge earlier, picturing robust women that could carry her away, the tiny tanned asses of the bratty girls, and the aggressive dildos featured in most of her recent finds. Regardless of her vivid imagination and persistent fingering the pain continues, sharp and hot.

_I thought this was supposed to help with cramps._

The hurried rattling coming from the door finally pulls Morti from her thoughts and she can hear Summer’s frustrated voice muffled by the door. She feels herself clench around her fingers, the security of the locked door not easing her fears.

 _No no no nononooo go awaaaay_ she thinks frantically and freezing in place as her fears come true. After only a few more moments of jiggling the doorknob finally gives way as Summer pushes her way through the door, slamming it behind her as she rushes to the toilet.

“Jesus Morti did you not hear-*hic* hear me,” She says as she relieves herself. “Aaaall you had to- to do was unlock the door and go back…go back to your shower.” She is drunk, slurring her words and knocking things over in her attempt to find the toilet paper. Morti sinks lower on the shower floor, and resumes silently sliding her fingers in and out, chasing her orgasm by using her fear of getting caught. Summer continues to babble in the background as she desperately tries to get off in peace.

“W-What the fuck, Summer, get out!” Morti squeaked out, trying to act natural and hopefully send her away quickly.

“Mortiiiiiiii, lemme tell you about my night,” Summer mumbles before sliding off the toilet, barely pulling up her pants before crawling towards the tub. Getting caught suddenly loses its appeal as Morti’s heart rate speeds up as she hears her sister approach. She’s able to pull her fingers out just in time for Summer to slide back the curtain, but the blood remains on her fingers, broadcasting her secret to the world. Time slows to a crawl as Summer’s dazed eyes scan the tub, drunkenly piecing together what’s going on.

Summer lets out a short laugh, “No wonder you’re in here so long,” she says slyly, eyeing her up and down, taking in all the slightly bloody nakedness that is her sister. Except Morti isn’t laughing, and the rush of being caught dissipates into pure horror as her eyes fill with tears.

“C-cramps…” she warbles out, turning away from her sister’s gaze.

“Huh?”

She pauses a long moment before rushing out, “I-I-I thought this could help with cramps…” She’s swallowing back the lump in her throat, thankful the stream of water is able to hide her tears.

Summer snorts again, “I’m guessing it’s not going so well,” she says standing unsteadily and blinking away her dizziness. She holds out her hand to pull Morti to her feet, “Want some help?”

Morti takes Summer’s hand and stammers an illegible answer as she is pulled to her feet, stumbling as her sister overestimated her strength and nearly falls into her chest. She’s dressed up tonight with a colorful v-neck crop top and distressed jeans that accented her ass in a way Morti never thought about before this moment.

“Show me what you were doing before,” Summer asks, pulling Morti from her thoughts. She feels her face flush hard as she looks at the floor but slides her hand back down anyways. She tries not to think of her audience as she slides one, then two fingers inside herself, immediately trying to resume her pace from earlier.

After a few seconds Summer interrupts her, “I mean are you gonna rub your clit?”

Morti stopped, self-conscious of her own method, and tries to mutter out an explanation, “I-I-I use my palm…kinda… s-so I can do both…ya know…”

Summer waves her hand, motioning her sister to step a little closer, the edge of the tub still separating them and the now cold stream of the shower is forgotten. Her brain is telling her to abort mission, but another wave of cramps stopped those thoughts and Morti stepped forward tentatively. Summer reaches out slowly, giving her sister the time to back out before sliding her fingers gently down Morti’s belly, through soft curls and finally slipping between Morti’s lips. Morti dropped her hand to give Summer more access and let out a soft whimper. Wasting no time, Summer uses her thumb to gently rub her clit before sliding one finger inside. The lightning that shot down Morti’s spine was unexpected and she trembled around her sister’s fingers breathlessly. Summer slips another finger in and starts pumping her fingers in and out, hitting the even pace Morti never could achieve earlier. Her struggle for orgasm was rapidly coming to a close and despite spending the last half hour trying to reach it, she slaps Summer’s hand away to stop the wave from crashing over her.

“You ok?” Summer asks concerned.

“Y-y-yeah that was…I was just gonna…it happened so fast…” Morti breathed out, staring at where she and her sister were still connected.

“I mean I can stop-”

“No!” Morti says, “It’s not that, I just…”

“It’s ok, Morti, I know I’m good,” she says leaning closer and resuming her pace from earlier. She focuses her attention on Morti’s neck, pressing the flat of her tongue against her pulse and running it up to her ear. The moment Summer's teeth grip her ear she is coming, clenching around Summer's fingers and latching on to her shoulders to keep her steady. Orgasm hit her like a tsunami and she is almost positive she cried out as Summer shushes her softly for a few moments. She feels the bloody slick slip down her thighs when Summer removes her fingers. She runs her hands under the stream of water to clear the blood and then haphazardly dries her hand on her jeans.

“Come on and get out, you’re wasting so much water,” She says casually and heads to the door, “And come to my room when you’re done I wanna talk about what happened at this party.”

Morti, still in a daze, rinses off and quietly shuts off the water, her cramps a distant memory by now. She dresses slowly, replaying every second of the last few minutes and wondering how it all happened so fast, how it’s already over. By the time she’s standing outside of Summer’s room she is aroused again, but she shoves that down in an attempt to be a normal sister. Morti gives a gentle knock and slips inside. Summer is posted up on the bed with her legs crossed, texting. She beams when she sees her and slurs as she calls out.

“Heyyy c’mere look I found something look,” she says waving Morti over excitedly with one hand and searching in her pillows with the other. From the depths of the sheets she pulls out a blunt, poorly wrapped and half-smoked. “Let’s smoke babyyy.”

Morti, used to her sister sneaking drugs into the corners of everything, giggles and hops up on the bed, snatching the blunt from her fingers, “Ok but I get first hit, w-w-where’s your lighter?”

Summer slides her the lighter before hooking an arm around her neck playfully, dragging them both back onto the bed. They snicker and shush each other as they get into a comfortable position, hip to hip, with Morti tucked under Summer’s arm. Morti lights the blunt and takes a small hit as Summer launches into the story of her night. She listens politely but continues to be lost in her fantasies, replaying the orgasm in her head over and over. Summer is in her middle of a side story about Stacy jumping a fence when Morti interrupts.

“Can I repay you?” She squeaks, “F-for earlier…”

Summer hums, “Nah bro, it’s cool,” She tries to pass the blunt back to Morti but she waves it off.

“No, I want to…” emboldened by the weed and her sisters earlier confidence she rolls on top of Summer, “I’m gonna make you feel good too.”

A little struck by her sister’s innocent assertion Summer blushes and mutters “Heh heh ok ok, go for it.”

Summer watches Morti’s fingers trace over her shirt and down her belly so she can snake her hand underneath. She lets one hand wander to Summer’s chest, fondling her breasts, as the other slips below her shorts and underwear. Morti is surprised to see that Summer is already wet, so she immediately tries to reenact Summer’s method by slipping one, then two fingers inside. She tries to get a good angle to rub her clit but finds her hands much too small to attempt this routine. Morti huffs and then sits up, removing Summer’s shorts swiftly, tossing them aside and repositioning herself. She slides down so her face is nuzzling just below Summer’s belly button. She has to take a moment to regather herself because she’s never had the chance to be this close to another girl’s pussy. Summer spreads her legs a little more, inviting her sister to continue. Morti traces her fingertips fleetingly across her clit before sliding back inside and taking the plunge. The tip of her tongue traces around Summer’s clit as Morti looks up for approval, only to find Summer’s face flushed and half-hidden behind her hand. She tries a few more flicks of the tongue and starts a steady pace with her fingers, taking note of the noises coming from above her. Every huff and whine from her sister fueled her faster, holding her breath for longer intervals just to wring out those perfect notes. 

Just when Morti is about to come up for a breath Summer clenches her thighs around her neck, holding her down a few seconds longer than expected, turning Morti’s cheeks blood red. She flutters around Morti’s fingers, coming hard and long. When Morti is finally released she sputters for breath, dizzy and equally satisfied.

“Ohh fuck, sorry,” Summer gasps and ruffles Morti’s hair. She takes a few more moments to breathe before inching her way back up under Summer’s arm. By the time she is comfortable, Summer is passing her the blunt again, relit and half the size it was earlier. As she takes another hit the exhaustion finally hits her and she quickly passes it back and grabs the blankets to pull over them. By the time Summer passes it back, Morti is out.

“Psh, lightweight,” She says and puffs a few more times before snuffing the embers out, leaving the lamp on in case Morti wants to sneak out before sunrise.


End file.
